<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tested by RobinPlaysTrumpet15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314285">Tested</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15'>RobinPlaysTrumpet15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Corporal Punishment, Episode: s04e11 Kidnapped, Episode: s04e12 Slaves of the Republic, Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Slavery, The Dark Side of the Force, Violence, do not copy to another site, tags and warnings subject to change, tags to be added as we go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The men and their generals are off to Kiros at the request of the Council, and must deal with the fallout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much happens in this chapter, guys. Sorry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Obi-Wan woke up, he was immediately hit by a bad feeling. He couldn’t quite describe it, but today was going to be awful. On multiple levels. The sense of unease settled heavy in his stomach, threatening to become a nauseous feeling before he’d even gotten out of bed.</p><p>Well… he hadn’t eaten much for evening meal the night before. Perhaps his body was just protesting the lack of food and calories.</p><p>He pushed himself up from his bed, quickly pulling on the first clean set of clothes he touched. He would forgo the robe today. There was no need for it on the ship, and with the mission they were set to start with the 501st, it would probably just be a hindrance. He couldn’t afford to lose another one, either. The temple quartermaster would probably kill him if he showed his face again before the end of the year.</p><p>Obi-Wan did make sure to put on all his new armor, however. Sure, it restricted his movement in ways he wasn’t necessarily happy with, but it could be a lot worse. He shuddered to think what it might be like attempting to fight in Cody’s full, head to toe <i>beskar’gam</i>.</p><p>A nightmare, really. Even if the armor did suit the troopers and kept them safe.</p><p>He smiled, picking up the shoulder/chest piece Cody had given him. He still couldn’t quite believe the accuracy of the stylized Jedi Prime symbol. It was only done in black paint and protected with a clear sealant, but it was so pretty. He couldn’t begin to imagine how much time Cody had spent on this one piece. There were fine little lines and brush strokes and places, carefully outlining the light half of the image.</p><p>For as simple as it was, Obi-Wan thought it was lovely. The Force pulled him towards the painting, whispering at him. It seemed imbued with feeling - with passion. Serenity.</p><p>
  <i>Draw with all the passion you have.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Give it to the Force.</i>
</p><p>He smiled. He’d really gone off on Umbara… He wasn’t proud of <i>everything</i> he’d said, and just a few months ago, he’d have been mortified at the idea of it being recorded. But it had led to so much <i>good</i>.</p><p>Most of his troopers’ armor paintings felt like this. They didn’t belong to the Force, but they pulled it in anyway. The art belonged to the men, but the Force loved it all the same.</p><p>Obi-Wan let his eyes fall closed, taking a deep breath. Reveling in the Force’s love and acceptance of things was always a nice change of pace from the Force constantly telling him something was wrong.</p><p>Like right now.</p><p><i>Wrong,</i> it whispered at him. <i>Later.</i></p><p>Which was so incredibly <i>unhelpful</i>.</p><p>He sighed, pulling the armor on quickly and finishing his morning cycle routine.</p><p>Cody was already in the mess by the time he got there. He sat with Rex and Ahsoka, both of whom Obi-Wan had thought he’d left on the <i>Resolute</i> last night. Not that it mattered. His and Anakin’s cruisers were currently docked together in space, waiting for the signal to make the jump to hyperspace.</p><p>He certainly wasn’t unhappy to see them. He and Rex were friends and Ahsoka was his grandpadawan. He would always be happy to see them.</p><p>Cody brightened when Obi-Wan approached with his tray and took a seat on the bench next to him.</p><p>“Good morning,” he greeted the group.</p><p>“‘Morning,” the three responded. Rex already seemed tired and Ahsoka had a wide smile across her face.</p><p>“How did you sleep, Master?” the padawan asked.</p><p>He gave her a soft little smile, taking a bit of what might have been some type of porridge.</p><p>“Well enough,” he told her.</p><p>Cody glanced at him, uncertainty in his eyes. Obi-Wan titled his head slightly, finding Cody’s eyes and sending him a soft smile. He bumped their shoulders together gently, despite the plates of armor that separated them.</p><p>“Ahsoka,” he started as he turned back to take another bite of his food, “how did you sleep, my dear?”</p><p>The girl shrugged, clearly using the movement to throw off the calculating look she’d been watching them with.</p><p>“Okay, I guess,” she answered honestly.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled at her. “That’s good.”</p><p>“I went to check on-” Ahsoka paused quickly, uncertain. “On one of my men this morning.”</p><p>There was a sad look in her eyes. Obi-Wan knew what that meant. The trooper didn’t have a name, and he likely wasn’t okay.</p><p>“How is he?” he asked anyway.</p><p>“He’s… not good.”</p><p>She didn’t elaborate further.</p><p>A pained look crossed Rex’s face when his commander wasn’t looking.</p><p>“He’ll be alright, Commander,” he told her. “Kix said if he made it through to this morning, he’s likely to make it to the medical frigate. Once they have him… They know how to handle this stuff.”</p><p>Despite the softness in his voice and the confidence with which he spoke, Obi-Wan could tell the man wasn’t quite sure of his own words. The trooper was clearly still in dire straits, and it was hitting his grandpadawan hard. Force bless Rex for doing what he could to ease her while they waited.</p><p>“I know…” she said.</p><p>Obi-Wan made a note to find out who this trooper was and see if there was anything he could do for him before they jumped and headed off to the start of their mission.</p><p>But even still, as much as he hated to do it, they’d need to find a way to distract Ahsoka. She was needed on the ground with them for this mission, and she’d need to have her mind in one place for it. Altering his viewpoints Obi-Wan may be, and Jedi they still were, but he and his little family were still fighting a war. And there was no easy way out for the foreseeable future.</p><p>Thankfully, Ahsoka seemed to find her own distraction.</p><p>She looked up from her tray of food with a deep, steadying breath. She paused as her eyes landed on Obi-Wan again.</p><p>“Hang on…” she said, scrutinizing his appearance. He smirked, knowing her eyes were on his armor.</p><p>“When did you get that?” she asked. “It looks new.”</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>“It is new. It was given to me just yesterday morning.”</p><p>As her eyes roamed, they caught on his right shoulder. She moved, inclining her head to see the orange and yellow paint better.</p><p>“Woah, that’s cool,” she sighed.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s smile grew. He shifted, pulling off the pauldron and handing it to the girl to look at.</p><p>She took it eagerly, hands gentle and eyes scanning the image.</p><p>There were little characterized versions of himself and Cody and some of “A” Squad. The little him held his ignited lightsaber in one hand, sharing the grip with Cody. It really was adorable.</p><p>“Who gave it to you?” she questioned, tracing little black outlines with the tip of her finger.</p><p>“Who do you think?” Rex interjected, leaning closer to look at the paint as well.</p><p>Cody made an aborted little move like he might reach out and hit the captain. A calm hand placed on his thigh kept him from doing so.</p><p>Ahsoka still heard the comment though, and turned mischievous blue eyes up at the pair across the table.</p><p>“Cody,” she decided firmly. Her grin was almost predatory.</p><p>Obi-Wan knew he should feel unnerved by the situation. His grandpadawan either knew or thought she knew something about his or Cody’s feelings or the nature of their relationship. (Of which, technically <i>they</i> weren’t even sure. There hadn’t been time to talk everything through yet.) Attachment was still forbidden by Jedi teachings, but truth be told…</p><p>He honestly didn’t care. If anything, he found it all slightly amusing. He had, oh, two days ago, had a debate with the rest of the council about how flawed the Jedi Code was just to begin with. Not to mention their views on the dark and light sides of the Force.</p><p>So the fact that he not only had feelings for his commander, but knew they were returned, and then they had <i>kissed</i>, was just driving home how utterly <i>ridiculous</i> this all was. And now, his almost second padawan knew something that she probably shouldn’t. He wasn’t going to correct her however, because that would be a lie. And Obi-Wan Kenobi was certainly not a liar.</p><p>Still, he didn’t respond. No need to encourage her before he even had a chance to figure out what he and Cody were to each other now. Though he still couldn’t keep the knowing little smile off his face.</p><p>Cody was turning just a bit pink at his side.</p><p>“Are there any more paintings?” Ahsoka asked then, realizing she wasn’t going to get a real answer.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, removing his second pauldron and handing it over. That one was a little plain with just the symbol of the Jedi Order, but he still loved it all the same. Cody had painted it for him, and it was perfect.</p><p>“There’s a third one,” he offered. “On my back. But I won’t take this one off.”</p><p>“Turn around!” Ahsoka exclaimed. “Can I see?”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed. “Of course, young one.”</p><p>He swung his legs over the bench one after the other and turned himself around, showing off the large Jedi Prime between his shoulder blades.</p><p>Ahsoka made an awed little sound.</p><p>“Wow…” she sighed. “It’s so intricate.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, waiting another moment before situating himself correctly in his seat once more.</p><p>“Did you paint that?” the girl asked.</p><p>He shook his head gently. A single tap to his thigh kept him from speaking for just a split second.</p><p>“No, I didn’t paint any of these,” he admitted. “Have you seen the symbol of the Prime Jedi before, Ahsoka?”</p><p>The girl shook her head.</p><p>Cody relaxed just slightly at his side as Obi-Wan began to explain the meaning behind the symbol.</p><p>The four fell into easy conversation, Ahsoka handing back his pauldrons so he could replace them on his shoulders. They didn’t stay long - just for a half hour or so. Then they got up, taking their trays over to the wash station and heading for the bridge.</p><p>There, they found Anakin waiting for them.</p><p>“It’s about time,” the young man teased with a smirk.</p><p>“Come now, Anakin,” Obi-Wan responded easily. “We were eating in the mess. Which is exactly where <i>you</i> should have been as well.”</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “I ate earlier.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head and rolled his eyes. Leave it to his padawan to not keep to a normal schedule.</p><p>“Alright, fine,” he conceded. “We have orders from the Council?”</p><p>Anakin nodded, turning to the command table and looking over a few things.</p><p>“We’re going to Kiros. They’re neutral, but Master Yoda said there’d been some issues with the Separatists and no one’s heard from the colonists since. We’re good to make a jump to lightspeed whenever.”</p><p>“Good. We need to get there soon and make sure the people are alright.”</p><p>Ahsoka looked thoughtful as she took her place at her master’s side.</p><p>“My people…” she said softly, taking in the specs of the planet.</p><p>Anakin glanced at her.</p><p>“They’ll be fine, Ahsoka,” he promised her in an oddly gentle tone. “We’ll protect them.”</p><p>The girl looked at him carefully, then lifted her chin and returned the young man’s confident smile.</p><p>“Yeah,” she agreed. “We will.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled with them, the uneasy feeling returning slowly. There was something wrong about this.</p><p><i>Missing,</i> the Force whispered. <i>Gone missing.</i></p><p>He didn’t know what to make of that yet, though he had his suspicions. Instead of dwelling on the feeling, he breathed it away as best he could and gave the order to detach from the <i>Resolute</i> and make the jump.</p><p>Kiros, they were coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>WARNING:</b> depictions of violence, cruel and unusual punishment, and slavery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan honestly should have known this mission was going to be a nightmare. The realization had started to dawn on him once they figured out the colonists weren’t even on the planet anymore. But now that the plan had <i>changed</i>, it was even worse.</p>
<p>Cody hadn’t been overly vocal about the change in plan once they’d thought of one, but Obi-Wan knew his commander was not a fan. The 212th had a campaign to be at, and now Obi-Wan was going to be away with Anakin and the 501st. But it had to be done. This was important. The colonists had been taken by Zygerrians and if the Zygerrian Empire was making a comeback, well…</p>
<p>Sometimes the best defense was a swift and decisive offense.</p>
<p>At any rate, Obi-Wan knew Cody’s issue wasn’t that he would be gone for the battalion’s campaign. It was that Cody wouldn’t be with Obi-Wan as he went undercover as a slaver with Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka. None of them could really say they knew what they were walking into (except Anakin, who was, as always, very confident), so it made sense that Cody was worried. But they’d been in worse spots than this one, so it would be fine.</p>
<p>It wasn’t.</p>
<p>No one was a fan of using Ahsoka as a slave, but no one would believe anything else of her, either. She was integral to Anakin’s plan.</p>
<p>So as much as he disliked it, he let them go off as they needed to, sticking close to Rex.</p>
<p>The captain was a good companion as they wandered the streets and snooped into the holding areas, searching for the Togrutan colonists. He kept a good eye out for any trouble and stuck to  Obi-Wan like glue.</p>
<p>He had a sneaking suspicion that was thanks to a certain commander being overly protective of his partner and brother. No matter how careful they were, however, something would always go wrong. It was a fact of life for them.</p>
<p>Everything fell to shit rather quickly.</p>
<p>It felt like no time at all before they’d revealed themselves and been found out by the Zygerrians.</p>
<p>The slavers were not frugal with the use of their whips or electrified staves. They hurt, but Obi-Wan was a master of himself and kept a tight hold on his control. He could do this. He’d hurt like this before, long ago. He just had to hope Anakin’s plan worked out and they could all get out of here.</p>
<p>Soon, preferably.</p>
<p>Once again, nothing went according to plan. When did it ever, really?</p>
<p>He woke up after the arena on a transport ship, hands bound behind his back. Rex was at his side, sitting close with his eyes open and watching their surroundings keenly. Leave it to the ARC trooper to act like everything was under control when really nothing at all was.</p>
<p>“Know anything?” Obi-Wan asked, wincing as he forced himself into a sitting position. There were electrical burns on his arms and legs and back, he just knew it. He could feel them spark with pain at the shifting of his clothes.</p>
<p>Rex shook his head, eyes scanning over Obi-Wan carefully.</p>
<p>“No, just that we’re being taken to a conditioning camp of some sort.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded absently. He wished he knew exactly where they were or how long they’d been out.</p>
<p>“When did you wake up?” he questioned.</p>
<p>Rex gave him a tiny shrug. “Not sure. A while, I think, but it’s a little hard to judge.”</p>
<p>That was fair. Unless the captain had been counting and was good at not speeding up or slowing down, it would be impossible to know for sure.</p>
<p>“Is there a plan, sir?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scanned their little holding cell. There was nothing he could use for a weapon and no cover to hide behind. He could potentially attempt to break the cuffs on his wrists with the Force, but he had a feeling that was a bad idea. The heavy collar around his neck made him feel uncertain. It was definitely used as a shock collar, but it seemed to speak of a disconnect with the Force. It was hard to reach out past himself and Rex. It was not a feeling he was used to.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what else they could do.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there’s anything we can do, Rex,” he admitted. “We’ll just have to…”</p>
<p>“Tough it out and hope an opportunity presents itself?” the man suggested.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan examined the captain’s expression for a moment. There was something off about it. Something off about the way Rex was holding himself.</p>
<p>And it wasn’t that Rex was tense or poised, ready to attack at any minute. No, it was how seemingly unperturbed he was. As if this was just any old Centaxday, and the collar and restraints were just pieces of jewelry.</p>
<p>Not for the first time, Obi-Wan wondered about the conditions in which the clones had been “raised”. Cody didn’t speak of it often, outside of his brothers and funny stories from childhood. Most of the men didn’t, to be honest. It wasn’t for Obi-Wan to pry, but sometimes he wondered how bad it was for the older men. The ones from Cody’s and Rex’s batches. Wolffe and Fox and the other commanders.</p>
<p>Not that the young clones on Kamino had it easy now. No, they were still-</p>
<p>As much as Obi-Wan hated it, they were still treated as products. They still weren’t considered fully sentient beings. And the Jedi were feeding into that by not taking a stand against it.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shook himself, forcing the thoughts away. Now wasn’t the time. He had to stay here, in the now with Rex.</p>
<p>Rex, who could handle himself, but was counting on Obi-Wan. If not for his leadership, then at least for his presence.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan forced a little smile and gave the captain a nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he agreed. “That’s all we can do. Something will come.”</p>
<p>Rex nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Obi-Wan hated this. He hated all of this. Every last bit of it. Agruss had killed living beings just to <i>get his attention</i>.</p>
<p>He’d already failed.</p>
<p>And he was angry.</p>
<p>The feeling threatened to boil into red hot rage, washing through his chest and shaking his limbs until it was difficult just to keep his hands steady. It had him heated and furious, wanting nothing more than to get up and tear this whole operation down piece by piece. He daydreamed of ripping the collar from his throat and chucking it at the nearest slaver, freeing all the colonists and Rex and getting them out of this place.</p>
<p>Not that that was a possibility.</p>
<p>They’d never get that far. Obi-Wan was just one person, and though Rex would be behind him a hundred percent, there was only so much the two of them could do.</p>
<p>So instead he swallowed the feeling, tightened his grip on his shovel, and scooped another load of ore into the cart Rex was helping him fill.</p>
<p>The labor did not make the feeling better. All it did was work out the anger, slowly but surely - making him too tired to be mad.</p>
<p>What he was left with was the underlying feeling of grief.</p>
<p>It was loud and potent and all-consuming. He could feel the grief and resignation of the colonists around him, bearing down on his shoulders and adding to his own weight. Rex was oddly good at shielding himself in the Force, so Obi-Wan didn’t get much from him other than the carefully regulated sense of support. Obi-Wan wondered where that sort of control had come from, and why it would have been necessary.</p>
<p>The days were long, hot, and filled with constant work and pain.</p>
<p>When the Togrutan leader fell at Obi-Wan’s side, he did what he’d always done. He put his shovel down and went to help the elderly man.</p>
<p>The Togruta was whipped for it.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan saw red before anything else. Then his eyes widened, realizing what was happening.</p>
<p>This wasn’t about hurting the colonist. It was about getting to Obi-Wan. This was <i>his</i> punishment.</p>
<p>Someone else was always paying the price for his sins.</p>
<p>“No, stop!” he said, willing away the sudden tears stinging at his eyes. “Please, it was my fault. Don’t punish him!”</p>
<p>The Zygerrian did not deign to respond past widening his manic smile and doubling down on the pain he was inflicting.</p>
<p>“Stop!”</p>
<p>Three, quick, electrified lashes whipped across the Togruta’s back.</p>
<p>“I said stop!” Obi-Wan yelled.</p>
<p>A gloved hand collided with the side of his face, smacking him with enough force to send him sprawling backwards. There was a clatter and then strong, safe arms were there to catch him.</p>
<p>Rex did not speak as he helped Obi-Wan right himself.</p>
<p>“Slaves will learn they do not get to speak!” the Zygerrian announced. “You don’t give orders here, <i>Jedi</i>.”</p>
<p>His tone was mocking. Biting. The slaver’s eyes drifted just over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, focusing on Rex with a frown.</p>
<p>“No one said you could stop working, <i>slave</i>.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scowled.</p>
<p>No one got to talk to one of his men that way. Rex may be a captain of the 501st, but that mattered little in regards to Obi-Wan’s feelings. Rex was one of theirs. A member of their family. A brother of the GAR.</p>
<p>And he <i>wasn’t</i> anyone’s slave.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shifted slightly, placing himself between the Zygerrian and Rex, not bothering to make the movement inconspicuous. To hell with whether he was noticed or not. No one was laying a hand on Rex if Obi-Wan had anything to say about it.</p>
<p>“Korlan!” called a loud, booming voice from above them.</p>
<p>Every eye in the room was dragged briefly upwards.</p>
<p>Agruss sat there in his chair, watching with a malcontent look on his face and a fire in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Get them back to work!” he instructed his minion. “<i>I’ll</i> deal with them later.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, the slaver put away his whip, ordering the three of them back to work.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slowly moved again, picking his shovel back up and getting another load into the cart.</p>
<p>When the slaver moved away, Rex shifted closer for just the briefest second.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me, General,” he muttered, quietly enough that only Obi-Wan would hear him. “I can handle anything they can give.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned again.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have to.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was almost a relief when horns sounded. The Togrutan colonists put down their shovels and began to move, shuffling into a line leaving the factory.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shared a glance with Rex as they followed suit. Rex stayed at his back every step of the way.</p>
<p>They were led into a different area and handed bowls of what might have been food. The colonists sat down to eat obediently, silent the whole way. He settled on the floor away from the colonists after several glancing eyes told him he most certainly was not welcome amongst them.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jedi just make everything worse.”</i>
</p>
<p>The grief settled heavy and dark in Obi-Wan stomach.</p>
<p>Rex joined him on the uncomfortable durasteel, sitting as close as he dared.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had questions, things he wanted to know. He wanted to check in, make sure the captain was alright.</p>
<p>But that wouldn’t be happening for a while.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ate silently, doing his level best to keep the attention off himself and Rex. It didn’t work well. One of the Zygerrians wandered  by, knocking into Obi-Wan on purpose. His bowl fell to the floor, knocking out some of the chucks of food.</p>
<p>He was very nearly on his feet, a fist reeled back ready for a strike, when a quick hard darted out to grab at his tunic.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan paused, his teeth bared up at the slaver. The man sneered down at him with a waiting smirk, daring him to do anything else. The hand tugged at him carefully.</p>
<p>No. He couldn’t. For his sake and Rex’s, he couldn’t.</p>
<p>He dropped his fist, returning to the floor to pick up his bowl. He did not listen to whatever the Zygerrian muttered as he stalked away from them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Rex,” Obi-Wan sighed, hiding the words behind his hand and a chunk of food.</p>
<p>The captain did not respond.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was exhausted and heavily bruised by the time he, Rex, and the colonists were sent off to the meager barracks provided to them. Everything was aching, and not in a good way. Not in the pleasant sort of way a good workout or spar brought about after a round with Cody or Anakin or the men.</p>
<p>His tunics felt sticky across his back in a way that had nothing to do with sweat. Every shift of the fabric brought fresh spikes of pain and agony across his skin.</p>
<p>Rex was not much better off.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled himself into a second-level bunk, made solely of cold durasteel and nothing more. He watched as the colonists fell into bunks of their own, sometimes doubly up for lack of space.</p>
<p>Rex was the last one not in a bunk, with no spare.</p>
<p>The supervisor at the door eyed him with a steely look. His hand twitched towards the electrowhip at his hip.</p>
<p>“Rex,” Obi-Wan whispered, holding out a hand. “Come on. Up here.”</p>
<p>Rex glanced around again for a free bed. There were none, of course.</p>
<p>Just as the supervisor began to step towards them, Rex grabbed at Obi-Wan’s hand and pulled himself up into the bunk. The Zygerrian growled lowly, then left the room, the barracks door closing behind him with an unsettling thunk and the heavy click of a lock.</p>
<p>Within seconds, Obi-Wan was able to pick out the soft whispers of the colonists around the room.</p>
<p>He supposed this was one place where they were allowed to talk. Or, at least the one place no one was around to force them to not.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan wanted to talk to Rex desperately. Problem was, he wasn’t quite sure where to begin.</p>
<p>It was his fault that Rex was here. His fault that they’d gotten caught. Perhaps if he’d been more careful, or if he’d waited after finding the Togrutan leader, they wouldn’t be in this mess. He could have contacted Anakin, formed a plan, and searched out the other Torgrutans then.</p>
<p>And yet… here they were. Slaves of the Zygerrian Empire.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Rex,” he sighed. “This is my fault.”</p>
<p>“It’s not, sir. I have a feeling something would have gone wrong no matter what.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled his legs up onto the bunk, tucking them into a lotus position as if he was going to meditate.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be here though,” he offered quietly. It was the truth. Rex didn’t deserve this.</p>
<p>A hand grabbed at his own, pulling Obi-Wan’s gaze upwards. He locked eyes with Rex, noting the way the blue-toned light around them muted the amber shade of brown in the captain’s eyes. A determined glint sat in the ARC trooper’s expression, hardening the lines of his face.</p>
<p>“I’d rather be here with you than let you go through this alone, General.” Rex paused, then mumbled something Obi-Wan nearly didn’t catch. “And plus, Cody would’ve killed me…”</p>
<p>“What was that?” he teased, forcing a smile, if only because it garnered a similar expression from Rex.</p>
<p>“Nothing, General. Get some sleep.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s expression softened, for just a split second. He nodded.</p>
<p>It was a nice sentiment. Though, somehow, it just made him feel worse.</p>
<p>They settled together on the bunk after that. It was a tight squeeze and it wasn’t comfortable, but they both seemed to relax better knowing the other was nearby. Rex put Obi-Wan between himself and the wall. It was a bit of a claustrophobic spot, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. Not when the captain had glared at him when he’d attempted to protest.</p>
<p>A quietly upset captain was better than an angry one after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>WARNING:</b> This chapter contains a couple instances of depictions of violence and injury. The entire chapter depicts characters in slavery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex didn’t sleep most of the night. He did rest, keeping his eyes shut against the dim, could-be-soothing blue lights, but actual sleep came in short intervals. He stayed as still as he could, holding tight around General Kenobi’s middle with his back facing the rest of the room.</p><p>Rex appreciated that the general had chosen a bunk against a wall, rather than one of the ones in the middle of the room. He only had to worry about one side this way, letting him keep himself between General Kenobi and danger at any given moment.</p><p>He knew he could handle anything these slavers could dish out. He’d been through worse just getting through cadet training on Kamino, let alone ARC training. That was a certain form of <i>dar’yaim</i> you couldn’t <i>pay</i> him to go through again.</p><p>Rex wasn’t worried about himself. He would be fine. And if he died, well… It wouldn’t be the end of the world. He was just another clone after all, despite all evidence to the contrary and what the generals would claim. He really was entirely replaceable.</p><p>All he had to do though was hold out as long as he could. If they held out long enough, someone would come for them and they could be out of this. Rescue the other slaves, blow this place sky high, and wash their hands of Kadavo forever. Or, he assumed that was the plan anyway. The others wouldn’t just let General Kenobi stay here. He was too important. He was the general of the 3rd systems army of the GAR, a Jedi Master, a member of the High Jedi Council. There was no way he’d be left to die in a slave conditioning camp.</p><p>If Rex had been here alone, it would have been a different story. He would have been left here by himself, but that was just the reality of being a clone. It didn’t matter that much in the long run.</p><p>But for as long as he had breath in his body, he had a job to do. A duty. To protect the Jedi. Currently, <i>his</i> Jedi.</p><p>It didn’t matter that General Kenobi wasn’t directly his commanding officer in the way that Skywalker was. Rex had been created <i>for</i> the Jedi, and he belonged to Kenobi just as much as he did to General Skywalker or Commander Tano.</p><p>And yeah, Cody would <i>murder</i> Rex if something happened to Obi-Wan. Listen, he was nearly eleven years old. He still hoped to have a relatively long life ahead of him, assuming any of them made it out of this war. He couldn’t let his death be at the hands of his older brother because he allowed his <i>boyfriend</i> to get hurt.</p><p>No way, no how. Thank you very much.</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t sleep soundly through the night either. He shifted once or twice, and woke them both up with a jerky start at some point. But Rex just tightened his hold on the man, not daring to say anything in the silence of the room.</p><p>A soothing presence seemed to touch at his mind. It felt of cool tones and still water, gentle rain and the serenity of a well-tended garden. The presence spoke of General Kenobi, immediately helping some modicum of peace seep into Rex’s taught muscles.</p><p>The longer General Kenobi stayed with him though, the more Rex was able to see beneath the carefully constructed wall of blues and peace. Beneath that mask, there was fear. Not overwhelming yet, but present. And intertwined with it, he recognized the hurt and anger.</p><p>Rex frowned at the back of General Kenobi’s head. He was used to being checked on like this. Ahsoka did it frequently, reaching out for just a second or two before pulling back to herself, content with whatever she found there.</p><p>She felt like sunlight and bright laughter, filled with a staticky sort of excited energy. There was peace also, but it seemed to be more of an afterthought.</p><p>But there was something… dim about what Rex saw beneath Kenobi’s walls. He didn’t pretend to know anything about the Force, but he understood a bit from listening to his generals and the times Ahsoka had used him as a… What had she called it? A rubber loth-cat? Sometimes she would talk out and explain her work from various classes in the Temple to him, to make sense of the concepts out loud.</p><p>They usually didn’t make sense to Rex, but she seemed to benefit from it, so it was fine.</p><p>So he knew a little bit. Or, enough. Enough to recognize that Count Dooku felt <i>dark</i>. Ventress was similar.</p><p>This- well, it wasn’t <i>dark</i>. But General Kenobi was supposed to be <i>light</i>. He was summer skies and sparkling stars and light catching on water. He was light in all the ways that sunlight was, but also unoppressive and unintrusive.</p><p>Rex didn’t know how that made sense, and in any case, he was certain if he tried to bring it up to anyone else, they would stare at him like he’d grown a second head.</p><p>But the point was that there was something <i>off</i> about his general, and he didn’t like it.</p><p>Rex had no idea how much longer they would be left to attempt to sleep, but he wagered it wasn’t long. He put the thought out of his mind for now, filing it away to keep an eye on it later. For now, all he could do was hold the Jedi slightly tighter, purposefully close his eyes, and do what he could to rest before another day began.</p><p>And what a day it was sure to be.</p><p>*</p><p>What passed for a wake up call was not what Rex would call “fun”. Not that it was supposed to be. He was thankful, however, that he’d been one of the ones already awake when the blaring of horns and angry voices sounded through the blue-lit barracks. He didn’t jump at the noises, though his whole body tensed against the returning threat.</p><p>General Kenobi stiffened in Rex’s hold. It only lasted half a second before Rex was letting go and shifting to sit up. He slid quickly out of the bunk. The general followed him a moment later, waiting for the Togruta beneath them to move so they wouldn’t collide.</p><p>“Hurry up, scum!” one of the Zygerrian handlers shouted at them, brandishing the handle of his electrowhip menacingly. Several of the colonists shied away from him, moving quickly and silently into the single-file line leaving the room.</p><p>They were given another meager meal and shoved into the same empty holding cell as before to eat it.</p><p>Rex ate his food silently. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever had. ARC training had made sure of that. And at least it wasn’t bugs. He’d seen General Skywalker eat bugs before, and Rex had all but refused to stand next to him for a whole day.</p><p>This was bland and tasteless. No worse than the ration bars he and his brothers were used to.</p><p>General Kenobi stayed close to him again, eating just as silently.</p><p>No one else joined them.</p><p>When the handler decided they’d had enough time to eat, they were shouted at to stand once again.</p><p>Rex did so without hesitation or complaint. Failure to comply would only bring hardship for himself and the general. The lower they flew beneath the radar, the better.</p><p>They left their empty bowls in a collection area where several other beings in no better shape than themselves were washing the dishes. They all looked older and run-down, their eyes never coming up to meet anyone’s, focused solely on their task. A Zygerrian barked orders at them anyway. One being, a frail-looking Rhodian woman, fumbled a wet bowl and dropped it to the floor.</p><p>An electrowhip came down across her back in an instant.</p><p>Rex bit the inside of his cheek. He turned away, hating to ignore the Rhodian’s cries.</p><p>General Kenobi’s presence didn’t immediately follow him, striking a bolt of fear through Rex’s chest.</p><p><i>No,</i> he thought. <i>Come on. I know you want to help, but now’s not the time.</i></p><p>The should-be starlight touch returned for a brief second. Rex shoved as much feeling at it as he could, pleading silently for him to follow quietly.</p><p>The starlight dimmed almost imperceptibly as General Kenobi fell into step behind Rex.</p><p>*</p><p>Rex shovelled ore into the mining carts at a steady pace, careful not to go too fast or too slow. Any faster and he’d be drawing attention to himself. That was the last thing they needed.</p><p>Clones were made differently than regular humans. Rex and his brothers were more resilient, healed faster, and tended to be just this side of stronger than the average human male. Supposedly, they were resistant to anxiety and other mental disorders. Their bodies tended to run a degree or two hotter by design, keeping them from succumbing to the cold longer and slowing the rate of heat exhaustion.</p><p>Rex had no idea how much of that the Zygerrians knew, but he’d rather not let them find out. He doubted life would be better if the slavers found out he could take harsher treatment than normal.</p><p>So he gritted his teeth and kept his general in the corner of his eye, matching his speed as they shovelled for hours and hours.</p><p>Their days continued like that for three cycles. Rex wasn’t sure if they were on Republic time or not, but he assumed they weren’t. He didn’t know exactly how long a rotation was on Kadavo, but each day seemed to drag on longer than normal. Rex lost count of the amount of times he heard one of the colonists cry out as whips cut across their bodies, or electrostaffs connected with their collars.</p><p>Rex’s own skin was red and raw and blistering against his collar. He could ignore it for a little while longer, but he’d noticed the night beforehand that the collar of his clothes was sticking to a scabbed-over spot on his skin.</p><p>General Kenobi wasn’t much better off, but that was mostly because any time the slavers punished him, they tended to take it out on the colonists or Rex.</p><p>One of the Zygerrian handlers had realized early on that Kenobi fought harder when they went after Rex. The <i>shabuir</i> had passed that information along to his buddies and suddenly Rex found himself with a lot more dangerously bright eyes on him.</p><p>The slavers looked for any possible opportunity to beat Rex’s general down, and they did so with a sadistic glee. Kenobi was whipped and shocked like the rest of them, but as often as they could, the Zygerrians found a way to use someone <i>else</i> to hurt the Jedi.</p><p>Every night cycle, General Kenobi led Rex to the same bunk. They pulled themselves into it and did a brief once-over of their wounds as discreetly as they could. But with no supplies and Obi-Wan hesitant to do too much with the Force, they just lay down together to rest. There wasn’t anything else to do.</p><p>The general reached out to Rex more and more often as time went on. The walls and shields Rex was immediately touched with were cracking, he could tell. The dimming light beneath them showed through clearer every time the touch came. It was always gentle. Always careful of Rex. Always willing to pull away at a moment’s notice if Rex decided he didn’t want him there anymore.</p><p>Rex’s chest ached as his general’s warmth continued to fade, burning lower and lower.</p><p>He clung closer to Obi-Wan during the night now, unashamed and uncaring. He would protect his Jedi with his life, no matter what. He had nothing else he could do now, nothing else he was good for. Obi-Wan needed him, and as much as it didn’t matter, Rex needed Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan clung to him just as tightly at night now, laying on his side to face Rex and keep his arms securely around the captain’s middle.</p><p>The next day, Rex found his mind wandering as he shovelled, matching the speed of the other captives around him.</p><p>They’d been here for days already. Days that were longer than the Republic’s standard twenty four hours. It took time to arrange a rescue mission, but he was beginning to worry. Obi-Wan’s optimism was wavering dangerously. Something about his consciousness seemed… fragile when it touched at Rex’s mind. Like at any given moment, just the wrong thing would push him too far, and something would go wrong.</p><p>Mentally, Rex was preparing himself to live the rest of his life on this miserable planet, shovelling this ore, sleeping on cold metal bunks, and eating bland, meager rations.</p><p>Obi-Wan gasped at his side, going completely rigid and dropping his shovel. The sound of metal on metal clattered loudly through the voiceless facility.</p><p>Rex startled, pausing his own work and looking over the Jedi frantically.</p><p>What had happened? Was he hurt?</p><p>They couldn’t afford for this to happen.</p><p>“Obi-Wan-” he hissed, wishing he could reach out to the man the way the Jedi could.</p><p>Suddenly Rex felt the familiar, cool starlight presence pull away from his thoughts.</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p><i>No…</i> He’d <i>heard</i> that. He knew what Rex had been thinking. Knew he was resigned to this-</p><p>“What’s going on?! No one told you slaves to stop working!” one of the slavers called out, turning his attention on them.</p><p>Obi-Wan clearly couldn’t even find it within him to begin to answer. He was shocked, still staring at Rex with wide blue eyes.</p><p>“Get back to work! Or it’ll be your hides!”</p><p>Rex hurried to scoop another shovelful of ore, but suddenly his hands were shaking.</p><p>No, he couldn’t deal with this right now. He didn’t have the time. He couldn’t afford it.</p><p>Rex took as deep a breath as he could and clenched his hands tightly around his shovel. He shoved away the panic, the fear, and did what he had to. It had no place here. He hoped Obi-Wan would follow his example so they could maybe get out of this most unscathed.</p><p>Obi-Wan did not pick up his shovel again.</p><p>A large, furred hand clamped down on Rex’s shoulder. The Zygerrian ripped the shovel from his hands and threw him to the filthy, ore-covered floor.</p><p>“Fine,” the slaver growled. “You will see what comes of your disobedience, <i>slave</i>.”</p><p>Rex heard Obi-Wan make a startled noise, then-</p><p>
  <i>Osik.</i>
</p><p>Electricity shocked through Rex’s body, tensing his muscles and searing across his skin.</p><p>Rex <i>screamed</i>.</p><p>His vision whited out, leaving him blind. His own screams blocked out all other noises around him.</p><p>A whitehot flame ripped across his back, again and again and again.</p><p>He had no idea how long the pain lasted. It ramped up briefly before it was suddenly gone, leaving him panting on the floor.</p><p>Rex blinked furiously, willing his vision back to normal. He pushed away the pain that lingered, stinging through his trembling body.</p><p>“Had enough?” the Zygerrian’s voice scoffed above him.</p><p>Rex didn’t hear a response, and he hoped that was a good thing.</p><p>The slaver’s voice was deep and gruff as he chuckled. A booted foot kicked at Rex’s stomach harshly as he left.</p><p>“Back to work, Jedi scum,” he sneered.</p><p>Rex forced himself off the floor, up to his hands and knees. For a second, it seemed as if his arms wouldn’t hold him, but he breathed and ordered his body to listen to him. He could do this. He could get back up. He <i>would</i> get back up.</p><p>Rough hands settled lightly upon his face.</p><p>He lifted his eyes, finding Obi-Wan kneeling in front of him.</p><p>Rex froze.</p><p>His general’s eyes were <i>wrong</i>. They weren’t quite blue. The red-ish lighting of the facility glinted off them, making them look slightly… <i>golden</i>.</p><p>A feather-light touch at his mind warned of Obi-Wan’s presence once again. That didn’t feel quite right either. The starlight flickered, disappearing into something nearly <i>dark</i> before it returned. It faded again and flickered back into existence as Rex watched the man.</p><p>No… No, no, please no.</p><p>Rex knew he wasn’t experienced enough to know what this was. But he also knew it wasn’t good.</p><p>He swallowed, steeling himself again.</p><p><i>I’m fine,</i> he thought, pushing it at his general’s mind. <i>I’m okay. I promise.</i></p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t accept it at first, continuing to survey him with worried, nearly gold eyes.</p><p>
  <i>I’ll be okay.</i>
</p><p>Rex blinked and in the next moment, the dim starlight seemed mostly stable. Obi-Wan’s eyes were blue under the red glow of the room.</p><p>He hoped it had been a weird trick of the light.</p><p>*</p><p>Obi-Wan did not check up on him later that night. Rex worried his lower lip, biting at the dry, cracked skin there. It stung and burned, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t help it.</p><p>In the absence of Obi-Wan’s usual check-in, Rex felt oddly alone. Despite his arms carefully holding his general, and the close quarters they’d been sharing for over a standard week now, he was alone.</p><p>But he couldn’t- no. He <i>wouldn’t</i> let Obi-Wan isolate himself after what happened earlier.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Rex whispered. He kept his voice as quiet as physically possible, unwilling to let anyone else hear him.</p><p>The Jedi did not respond.</p><p>Rex squeezed him gently.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, please.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted in a silent sigh.</p><p>“Yes, Rex?”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>Rex frowned.</p><p>“<i>Osik, alor</i>.”</p><p>“<i>Nu’bic</i>.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan-”</p><p>“<i>Mhi nu’jorhaa bic, alor’ad</i>.”</p><p>Rex sighed, knowing a lost cause when he saw one.</p><p>“<i>Elek, alor</i>.”</p><p>He reluctantly let the subject drop, closing his eyes with no intention of sleeping.</p><p>A brief brush against his consciousness of cool-toned stars relaxed him enough to rest.</p><p>*</p><p>Rex had no idea why it had taken so long for Agruss to summon them. He couldn’t even begin to fathom why Dooku wasn’t informed Kenobi was being held as a slave the moment he’d arrived.</p><p>The Sith ordered for them to be executed. Rex was positive it wasn’t good that he felt nothing at the order. Obi-Wan spoke to Dooku the same way he always had, with a low level of contempt in his tone that spoke of a complicated history between the two.</p><p>Watching his general act as if he was some approximation of normal stabbed something soft and vulnerable in his chest.</p><p>He was relieved when Obi-Wan finally reached out, using the Force to break and pull their collars off.</p><p>“Rex, now!” he yelled.</p><p>“About time,” he teased back with a vague smirk.</p><p>Obi-Wan jumped through the air, flipping behind them and landing to punch one of the guards. Rex paused just long enough to let the red blaster bolt streak above his head. Then he was up on his feet, launching himself at the Zygerrian behind him.</p><p>The Zygerrian blocked with his staff, the ends sparking and sizzling with purple electricity.</p><p>Rex caught the tip on his binders, severing them and freeing his hands. He threw them both down, landing on top of the slaver and punching him repeatedly.</p><p>He could hear Obi-Wan struggling with another guard elsewhere and Agruss punching a command into one of the terminals.</p><p>“No!” Obi-Wan shouted.</p><p>Rex just kept fighting, keeping the <i>shabuir</i> away from his Jedi, his general, his <i>aliit</i>. He had to win this fight. He grabbed a forgotten electrostaff, catching his assailant’s next attack on the durasteel. They exchanged a blow or two, but Rex needed this to be over and <i>done with</i>.</p><p>Rex punched the Zygerrian as hard as he could, whirled around, and shoved the end of his staff into the being’s abdomen sharply.</p><p>The guard groaned, falling to the floor. He didn’t get up again.</p><p>Rex couldn’t help the satisfied little smirk that curled one corner of his mouth.</p><p>Another guard took the first’s place however, grappling with Rex as Obi-Wan finally finished off his last attacker. Rex watched out of the corner of his eye as the general rushed forward to get to the terminal Agruss had just destroyed.</p><p>The fat Zygerrian laughed in his chair.</p><p>Rex didn’t know what the piece of shit had done, but it couldn’t have been anything good.</p><p>“The controls are destroyed, Master Plo,” Obi-Wan said into the comlink at his wrist. “There’s nothing we can do from here!”</p><p>The slaver still fighting Rex sneered and growled at him. Rex bared his teeth and growled right back. He couldn’t get his staff out of the guard’s hands, leaving them in a deadlock of grappling.</p><p>In a split second decision, Rex reeled back and then headbutted the enemy as hard as he could.</p><p>It hurt like a bitch, but the Zygerrian crumpled to the floor and didn’t move.</p><p>The doors behind him opened, revealing two more Zygerrians.</p><p>
  <i>Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.</i>
</p><p>“Incoming!” he warned before engaging with the first newcomer.</p><p>The second one Rex couldn’t take on aimed with his blaster and shot at Obi-Wan.</p><p><i>Stars</i>, he hoped Kenobi would take care of himself.</p><p>The second Zygerrian ventured forward, searching for his target. The general had obviously taken shelter behind the central console. Rex ducked the hold of his attacker, stepping behind him quickly. He swung his staff with as much force as he could manage against the back of the Zygerrian’s helmet, knocking him clean out.</p><p>In two swift movements, Obi-Wan shoved his guard across the room with a Force Push and turned, calling his lightsaber to his hand.</p><p>The blue blade ignited, cutting through the red-lighting of the control room.</p><p>“Come now, Master Kenobi,” Agruss said calmly, sitting back into his floating chair. “I know a Jedi won’t kill an unarmed man.”</p><p>Obi-Wan tensed, his muscles twitching noticeably. Rex watched as he clenched his teeth.</p><p>Rex didn’t need to be in contact with his general to see the flickering of the blue-lit starlight.</p><p>He realized in that moment that Obi-Wan very well <i>might</i> kill Agruss. It would go against the Jedi Code, against his general’s morals and beliefs. Everything he stood for.</p><p>
  <i>No.</i>
</p><p>He wouldn’t let his <i>aliit</i> do that.</p><p>Rex hefted his spear, aimed as best he could, and <i>chucked</i> it at Agruss.</p><p>The end of the electrostaff pierced the slaver’s stomach and embedded into the back of his seat.</p><p>“I’m no Jedi,” he stated firmly.</p><p>The chair shorted out, going haywire and flying carelessly across the room to slam against the screen on the opposite wall.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked to Rex in shock. His lightsaber shut off, the bright blue blade retracting and leaving a line of color dancing across Rex’s vision.</p><p>Rex had killed before. This was no different.</p><p>“Rex…” Obi-Wan sighed softly.</p><p>The captain just shook his head, holding out his hand to the Jedi.</p><p>“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get out of <i>dar’yaim</i>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan schooled his features back into a determined expression. He clipped his lightsaber back to his belt where it belonged and reached out to take Rex’s hand. Together, they ran from the control room for the exit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando'a Translations:<br/><i>Dar'yaim</i> - hell, awful place<br/><i>Shabuir</i> - extreme insult (ex: motherfucker)<br/><i>Osik</i> - shit<br/><i>Nu'bic</i> - It's nothing<br/><i>Mhi nu'jorhaa bic</i> - We're not talking about it<br/><i>Alor'ad</i> - captain<br/><i>Alor</i> - general<br/><i>Elek</i> - yes<br/><i>Aliit</i> - family</p><p>Note: Some of these words have multiple meanings. I have provided the ones used for the context of this particular story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this.</p><p>I have a blog for this series. You can <a href="https://obiwanthetherapistkenobi.tumblr.com/">find it here</a>. Come say hello if you'd like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>